


Just Right

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [50]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Kadanmance, M/M, Prompt Fic, Qunmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picfic. Saemus and Ashaad have a bit of a height gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashaad/Saemus fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8007) by Jabberart. 



Saemus has never considered himself particularly _short_ , but Ashaad towers over him easily. It’s a new experience for him to have to look up to catch his friend’s eye. (There aren’t a lot of people he looks up to in any sense of the word.)

Ashaad has had much experience looking down by now (also in any sense of the word), but the Kirkwall bas have a shifty gaze. It alights upon them slowly and flicks away minnow-quick, furtive and filled with fear. Except for the viscount’s son. He alone really looks him in the eye, and it’s not a question of courage. It’s a question of respect, and affection. 

Here, in their moment, they are free of any chains. This is a moment full of the warmth of a body and the smell of sweat and warpaint; claws sliding over delicate, delicate skin just so, and the solemn, blunt pressure of a chin against dark spikes of hair.

Neither one feels tall, or short. In this moment and in those arms, everything feels just right.


End file.
